


蜉蝣春梦

by jackeylovening



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackeylovening/pseuds/jackeylovening





	蜉蝣春梦

佛说要普爱众生，于我而言，所谓众生，唯你一人。  
佛说要救渡世人，可我偏偏，只想渡你，如痴如魔。

“砰砰砰！砰砰砰！” 

敲门声在外面瓢泼大雨的伴奏下颇有些恐怖片中鬼怪索命的感觉。

喻文波想也不用想就知道敲门的人是谁 。除了高振宁，又还能有谁呢？

喻文波在宋义进，姜承錄，王柳翌三个好友似笑非笑看好戏的眼神中慢腾腾地朝大门挪动。喻文波知道高振宁很急，但他偏不想让他这么快就如愿，心中的小心思在不断作祟。

“杰克，是我，高振宁。” 高振宁在门口吼了一嗓子，真不愧是电竞喇叭。

“来了来了，急个p啊！” 喻文波没好气地回了一句，电竞唢呐的威力也是不容小觑。

宋义进心里默默想，这么一个回合下来，怕不是邻居要来投诉吧。一想到这，义进就觉得心里慌慌的。

喻文波在门口整理了一番思绪，晃了晃大大的脑袋，再深深地吸了口气，才缓缓把门打开。谁料想门刚开了一半，高振宁就粗暴地直接把门推开，喻文波一个趔趄，差点倒在一边。

喻文波暗暗咒骂了句 “操！”，抬头望了一眼高振宁，雨水粘湿了他的发梢和外衣。水珠滴滴答答落在地板上的声音让人觉得焦躁不堪。 喻文波猛地吸了一口气，直直地对上高振宁的眼睛。高振宁也直直地盯着他，像是要吃了他一样，炙热，让人无法忽视。

他今天来就是要吃了他。

两人都没有开口说话。

宋义进，姜承禄，王柳翌三人相互望了望，十分识趣地说这么晚了他们要回家休息了。末了，宋义进还不忘伸手拍拍高振宁的肩膀，促狭地笑了笑：“要节制啊！”

信你个鬼哦，刚刚还玩的这么high，这会儿就说要回家了。喻文波忿忿地想到，但碍于高振宁，他并没有反驳。

随着大门砰地一声关上，高振宁就欺身上前，喻文波不断后退，直到背撞到了墙上。这正合了高振宁的心意，他拥着喻文波，直接覆上了他的双唇，近乎疯狂地啃咬。喻文波没想到他会这么 刚，有些愣神。等他反应过来的时候，双唇已经红肿，情欲流溢唇畔，仿佛洒在夜空绸缎上的星光，引人注目。他极力想挣开高振宁，但高振宁186的个子却不允许他有丝毫反抗。推搡的动作在高振宁看来反而有欲拒还迎的情趣。

喻文波感觉仿佛过了一个世纪高振宁才把他放开。高振宁满意地欣赏了一会儿喻文波，然后悠悠然将外套脱掉。

喻文波只是在一旁喘着粗气，好像刚刚经历了一场生死劫难。这可真是引狼入室。

“我说你啊，接吻的时候不会用鼻子呼吸的吗？” 高振宁好以整暇一番，笑着说道。

喻文波瞪了他一眼，随即赌气般将高振宁上衣全脱了，然后扭作一团丢在地上。

高振宁没有多加反抗，任由着他闹脾气，注视着他像小孩子般费力地将他上衣脱掉时甚至觉得有些好笑。喻文波啊喻文波，人前是鲜衣怒马少年郎，但在高振宁面前，永远是一副小孩心性。

高振宁抚摸着喻文波柔软的发丝，从头顶摩挲到后颈那处白嫩的皮肉，然后稍作停顿。高振宁知道这是喻文波最敏感的地方，是神圣又肮脏的禁地。喻文波此时只觉头皮发麻，全身好像有电流经过。高振宁慢慢矮下身子，将下巴靠在喻文波肩膀上，不紧不慢地向他耳朵吹气。

“闹够了吗？嗯？”

还不待喻文波有任何反应，高振宁就直起身子，一副若无其事的样子，但手却没闲着，在脊椎上坐滑滑梯般来回移动。

“搞这么多干什么，想要操我就直接来，可以吧。” 喻文波这时候只好来几句骚话壮壮气势。

＂这可是你说的，别后悔。＂

喻文波缩了缩脖子，感觉大事不妙，但为时已晚。高振宁的吻从额头落到睫毛到鼻尖到下巴到喉结再到肚脐，相比之前的一次，这次亲吻是如此的温柔自然，让喻文波仿佛坠入了又羽毛铺垫而成的大床。喻文波不得不将手环绕在他身上才能站稳。高振宁是一把利剑，出鞘必见血，但碰到喻文波的一刹那，他却自愿折戟将所有英勇无畏化为绕指柔肠。他的吻复又归还到喻文波的鼻尖，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，双手也开始不安分地在喻文波双腿间游走，仿佛是在探寻宝藏一般。

两人的呼吸声在屋外的雨声中此起彼伏，喻文波感觉自己像是要被海啸吞噬了。但奇异的是，他并不害怕，反而觉得无比安心，也许是因为在他身边的人是高振宁。

高振宁缓缓抽身，像变戏法似的从身后扯出一对兔子耳朵。＂戴上，快点。＂那粉嫩的绒毛兔子耳朵此时此刻成为了高振宁喷薄而出的欲望的显型。

＂我操，我tm才不戴这玩意，搞什么啊宁王。这是不可能的，绝对不可能的。＂

高振宁忽地俯身在喻文波脖颈处惩罚般地咬了一口，然后用身高优势强硬地把兔子耳朵戴在喻文波头上。

＂乖，真可爱。＂

＂可爱个p啊。＂喻文波摸了摸脖颈，囔囔着＂我明天还要搞直播的啊兄弟，总不能又鸽了吧＂

高振宁笑出了声，喻文波这副可爱的样子真是让人顶不住。

他比了一个嘘的手势，悄声说到：＂小兔子要乖乖的哟，要不然会有惩罚的。＂

喻文波被这温柔的声音蛊惑了一般瞬间噤了声。

他的手指侵入了他的后方，一根，两根。喻文波并不觉得疼痛难忍，他只觉得自己像夏日被晒的融化了的冰淇淋一样，忍不住嗯了一声。这一声低低软软的呢喃让高振宁更加来了兴致。

高振宁轻声哼唱，＂小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开。＂这换来的是喻文波用尽全身力气翻的一个白眼。

＂唱你马!＂

高振宁忽地抽出了手指。喻文波顿时觉得自己身处沙漠，而高振宁是那个唯一可以给他水喝的救世主。高振宁看出了喻文波双眼里的渴望，他仔细地端详着他白嫩的脸庞和他被情欲涨满的氤氲着红色的眼，像欣赏一幅世界名画一般。

但他是一个猎人，在等待最佳时机，一击捕获肥美的猎物。

终于，就在喻文波快要忍不住的时候，他略带玩味地开口说到：＂叫我的名字，求我操你呀。＂

＂高振宁，我，我...阿西吧...＂

喻文波的身体却十分诚实地去迎合高振宁了。

操! 喻文波只觉得委屈地不行。

高振宁笑着，双手揪着兔子耳朵便长驱直入地进到了喻文波的身体里，紧接着不断抽插，满室春光旖旎。二人缠绵依偎着，翻滚到了沙发上。窗外依旧暴雨如注，淹没了他们作乐的声音。  



End file.
